The Chipmunks and Chipettes Go Christian
by Sora1995
Summary: When Simon and Jeanette hear a song by a Christian group they love it, but what happens when the Chipmunk and Chipettes start singing Christian? And what happens when the group that made them go Christian meets them? I made Chapter 5 longer!
1. The Song

**__**

Hey guys, Andrew here! This is my first story that I have ever written, and I just want to know what you think! Please R&R! I won't post chapter 2 until I have at least 3 reviews!

I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, nor do I own any member of any of the bands I mention. No copyrite infringement intended!

* * *

"Alvin! Brittany! Get over here right now!" yelled an exasperated Dave to the yet-again in trouble Alvin and Brittany.

"What did I do now?" asked Alvin to Dave while coming down the hallway to his room.

"You know very well what you did. You ruined Simon's experiment!", Dave shouted, ready to blow his top, "Brittany! Get over here. NOW!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I didn't ruin Jeanette's experiment!" yelled Brittany in an annoyed voice.

"I beg to differ. You switched my labels, and when I put in the potassium sulfate, the experiment blew up!" proclaimed Jeanette as she walked in, all covered with soot from the explosion.

"That sounds like something Alvin would do," mumbled Simon as he too walked in, also covered from head to toe, tail included, in soot.

"Hey! Don't pin Jeanette's failed experiment on me! Why would I do that to Jeanette?" asked Alvin, hearing what Simon said and shooting a look in his direction.

"The same reason you do it to me: because you can. Now, do Dave, Theodore, and I have to remind you what happened last time you did that?" asked Simon, raising an eyebrow to the best of his ability.

"N-no, you d-don't," stammered Alvin. He remembered last time crystal clear.

"Good. Then I think I found a suitable punishment for the both of you. Brittany, you're going to wash the dishes, clean the bathroom, and help your sisters out with whatever they need for the rest of the year. It's only a month, so don't complain," said Dave, noticing Brittany about to complain. "And as for you, Alvin, you are grounded from all electronics except for the radio. Oh, and one more thing, NO FACEBOOK FOR THE BOTH OF YOU UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE. Understand, Alvin?" Alvin nodded slowly while looking down. "Brittany?" She nodded, looking ashamed. "Good. Now go and clean up the experiments. And no complaining," added Dave as he saw to mouths open simultaneously about to complain. The pair stalked off without a word.

***20 minutes later***

"I think Dave is taking this experiment thing a little too far. What about you, Jeanette?" asked Simon.

"Yeah, I do, but what can you do? Once his mind's made up, you can't change it. Why don't you put on the radio while we work?" asked Jeanette, hoping to hear more Owl City.

Simon went to his room where Alvin and Brittany were sitting at. He noticed them listening to the radio, although Brittany wasn't really cleaning: she was doing her nails and making Alvin do all the work, so Simon ignored them, took his other radio, and brought it to Jeanette. He then set it on a station and started working on his experiment. After about an hour, a new artist came on, one no one in the household had heard of: Skillet. They started playing Awake and Alive, both loved it. They used the new radio to rewind to the song, paused it, and called everyone in. Dave walked up the steps to get Brittany and Alvin, although he caught Brittany doing her nails still - he would deal with her later; Theodore and Eleanor where working on homework when they where called, so they left it there and went into the kitchen. When every one was gathered, Jeanette explained the reason they called them in there, and then Simon hit play...

* * *

**_My first chapter... Not a good way to open this story, but I was lost as to where to take it! Anyways, hope you liked it!_**


	2. A New Beginning

**_Hey, guys! Thank you for the quick reviews! As promised, here's chapter 2, A New Beginning! Please R&R! I won't post chapter 3 till I get a few more reviews!_**

* * *

"Hey guys, we need to talk," said Dave to the Chipmunks and Chipettes, "you've been singing some great songs out there, but I feel some of it is not appropriate, even if you are in High School."

"What do you mean, Dave?" asked a perplexed Simon.

"Take a look at the song 'I Gotta Feeling': The song, when listened to, means you just want to have fun. However, if you watch the music video from the Black Eyed Peas, the song talks about sex, which isn't something I feel you guys need to be singing, especially now that you are doing tours and little kids are there. Also, some of the other songs out there mean other things, like Lady GaGa's 'Poker Face'. I just feel you need to be singing a different genre of songs, not that all of the songs you are singing are bad, like Livin' On a Prayer and So What. So maybe since we all liked that song so much, I thought we should start singing Christian music instead of what we are singing now." said Dave, looking hopeful that everyone would agree.

"Well, Dave, when you put it that way, it does seem like a good idea, but what will the fans think? And what about the others?" asked Simon.

"I like the idea," said a shy Theodore. Two others, Jeanette and Eleanor, nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know, Dave. What if we just don't enjoy singing about God and all of that? Think of how many bands went from rock stars to nothing because they changed the way they played. Could we have the same result?" asked Brittany, curiously.

"Also, if the fans don't like us, the companies won't like us, meaning I won't get any money in. I also would be the laughing stock at West Eastman because we changed. Do you want that happening?" asked Alvin, thinking about himself.

"Stop thinking about yourself. I don't want to end up in the hospital again," said Dave to Alvin, remembering France. "I think they will love you all the same, no matter what you change to. Look at other artists, Brittany. They weren't doing to good, but, when they changed to another style, they did great. I just want you to try it out," Dave told Brittany, still trying to convince Alvin and Brittany in their hard-set ways.

"I still don't want to do it. It's too big on my image," said Alvin, stubbornly.

"How about if I lift both of your groundings? Would you do it then?" questioned Dave, practically reduced to bribing both.

"Deal," said Brittany. Six pairs of eyes looked to Alvin.

"I'm still not gonna do it! I refuse to be a part of such deception!" cried Alvin, now getting frustrated with the others.

"Alvin, please. Just try it. We'll start in town first, then see how it goes from there, alright? Please?" asked Dave, ready to give up. "I'll even buy you that game you've been wanting for a while now. What was it, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep? I'll buy it for you if you do this for me."

"Done. I get first dibs on it, since we all have to share it," agreed Alvin. The other six gave out a huge sigh, some from relief, some from not believing him, and some for just giving up. At least Alvin was getting what he wanted… again.

"So, what group do you want to sing? I can use Pandora Radio to help, if need be," said Simon, now grateful that technology is working to his advantage.

"Why don't we start with the new one that we heard today. What was it, Skillet? What are some others you want to try?" wondered Dave.

"Let's try Kutless," said Simon.

"Let's try Flyleaf," joined Jeanette.

"No, let's do Newsong," said Theodore, wanting to do Christmas Shoes.

"How about Amy Grant?" questioned Eleanor. She really liked El Shaddai.

"BarlowGirl?" piped up Brittany.

"How about what we sing now?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin!" six voices rang, five high and one low.

"Fine. Toby Mac," mumbled an irritated Alvin.

* * *

**_Seems just like Alvin to do that, huh? Well, I'm gonna keep them coming! If you want something in the story, let me know!_**


	3. Decisions

_**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is now up! Quiz time! If you can catch all of my referances, bonus points to you! Please R&R! And I am using your suggestions in my story as well, so be prepared!**_

* * *

"So, what band do you want to contact first? There's Amy Grant," Dave pointed to Eleanor, "BarlowGirl," to Brittany, "Flyleaf," to Jeanette, "Kutless" to Simon, "New Song," to Theodore, "and Skillet," he then pointed to Alvin, and Alvin turned his head away, still not wanting to change. "And I've got a couple of groups I want as well," said Dave, not noticing Alvin.

"And what are your two, Dave?" questioned Eleanor.

"Well, there's PureNRG and Paul Baloche. Why don't I ask Toby and see what he wants?" asked Dave.

"Toby?" All six chipmunks yelled.

"Yes, Toby. Why not Claire and you're Aunt Jackie, too? They should know what we are doing, right?" inquired Dave.

"I suppose. I don't see why they shouldn't know what we are doing," said Eleanor.

"After that, Dr. Rubin," said Dave, knowing what was coming next.

"Dr. Rubin? There is no way she is going to know about this! If she found out I... _we_ would be the laughing stock of the school because she would announce it when I... _we_ perform!" yelled Alvin, catching himself.

"I told you that this was going to start here, and then we would decide, right? I figure if we can get the students to like you, we can get the rest of the world to like you all the same like you do now. Besides, I thought you where all about performing, Alvin?" questioned Dave, knowing the answer.

"Of course I'm all about performing! I just don't want to have us get booed at school and made fun of because we are singing Christian music!" complained Alvin.

"Alvin, I know you don't want to do this. Just give it one performance, and then decide how you feel about it. My sisters and I like the idea, as do your brothers. All I'm asking is you give it one shot. One performance. We could all sing together," said Brittany.

"I've got a better idea,"said Alvin.

"Your ideas always end up in disaster! Why would anyone listen to your ideas?" Brittany spat, ready to strangle Alvin. Eleanor saw what was coming.

"Why would we want to perform with you?" Alvin retorded. "Besides, we've got to deal with crowd control, since we're the hottest act in rock and roll! But you don't have that problem do you?" Eleanor was now literally holding back her sister to make sure she doesn't strangle Alvin.

"No," said Jeanette.

"Sure we do!" exclaimed Brittany, pushing Eleanor away.

Alvin laughed. "Eheheheh. No you don't." Eleanor was back holding her sister away from Alvin.

"Alright, Mr. Popularity. How much you wanna bet we can out rock and roll you?" Brittany exclaimed.

"We have _got_ to keep these two apart!" Simon told Jeanette.

* * *

**_Cue _The Girls and Boys of Rock and Roll_!_**


	4. Choices

**_Well, this is my fourth chapter, and my longest so far. I had fun writing this chapter, as many, many things ran through my head on where to take this chapter. I sure hope you like it! Please R&R!_**

* * *

The next day was Saturday, so Dave, the Chipettes, and the Chipmunks all headed to church. They all payed attention during the classes and the worship service, sang when they needed to, and prayed when asked, but the only thing that was really on all of their minds was what they where going to do about their songs. They had successfully contacted Claire, who wanted Switchfoot, then Aunt Jackie, but she didn't know, so she said she would send her answer with a bucket of popcorn on Christmas, and finally Toby (apparently Julie was there too. She would have both of their answers on Monday, since they have Homeroom). Dr. Rubin was to be contacted tomorrow with just Dave and her talking. One thought ran through Alvin's mind when he told them that: she's going to announce it when we perform!

"What are you doing, Dave? We are supposed to keep this low until we perform around the world, not around the neighborhood!" complained Alvin to Dave.

"I know what I am doing, Alvin. If I talk to Dr. Rubin now, she will have time to decide what band she wants and whether or not she wants to let you perform at the school," said Dave.

"Why does she need to decide if she is going to let us perform?" Alvin said, "She let us perform without any problem before," he said, questioning whether or not Dave was actually going to talk about that and not about his recent performance in school.

"Well, Alvin, if you think I'm going to talk to her about your performance at school, then think again," said Dave, reading Alvin's thoughts. "Besides, by law you cannot combine church and state, meaning you cannot sing about Christ during school. So, if she where to allow it, she would not only be putting her career as a principle on the line, she could also get put in jail for it if she does this without permission."

"Wow, that's harsh. All of that for singing a Christian song during school, huh?" asked Alvin.

"Unfortunately, that's right. Though I don't think she would be put in jail for that, Dave," said Simon, joining the conversation.

"Even so, she would have major problems to deal with," said Dave.

Simon had done some digging around the day before about Christianity and what songs to sing, and had the idea of, hard enough as it sounds, to follow the Seventh-Day Adventist religion, which means that during the time of sundown of Friday to the sundown of Saturday, the Chipmunks, Chipettes, and Dave could not do anything not related to Christ, so that meant no video games unless they where Christian (Alvin nearly had a heart attack when he heard that), no T.V. unless that, too, was Christian (another near heart attack by Alvin), no shopping (Brittany fainted when she heard that one), no music unless it was Christian (that made everyone, including Simon and Dave upset, though it gave them new ideas as to who to sing), and many other things that, by the end of it all, left everyone with nearly nothing to do but go on walks and help out around the house, neighborhood, and community, and even helping around the house was limited, as they aren't allowed to do work unless it's to help other people. So, that left Dave and everyone to out on a walk.

"I'm bored!" complained Alvin

"Alvin, that's the 50th time we heard you say that, and we've only been walking for an hour!" complained Dave, "It's only one day, I'm sure you can live with it!"

"I know, Dave, but I'M SO BORED! There's nothing to do!"

"Nothing to do but complain, apparently," mumbled Simon under his breath, but Alvin caught it.

"Did I ask for your input, Simon?" asked an irritable Alvin.

"No," said Simon.

"Then shut up."

"You said the S word!" gasped Theodore.

"Quiet Theodore!" five high voices rang.

"This is supposed to be a quiet walk, not a time to tear at each others throats! Theodore, Eleanor, I want you two to walk over here," Dave pointed to his far left, "Simon, Jeanette, over here," he pointed to his far right, "Brittany, Alvin, in front of me." He then thought for a moment. He knew it would spell trouble if they were by each other. "On second thought, Alvin, I want you here," he pointed to his immediate left, "and Brittany, over here," he pointed to his immediate right. "Now, we are going to walk around the town, and if you _need_ to, you can climb on me and rest, but I want you to walk for most of the time, alright? Then, we will drive to the Christian store and buy some things," he caught the look from Simon. "That's alright, because, if I remember correctly, you can only do stuff that is Christian and has to deal with Christ, right?" Simon nodded his head. "Then I figure that if we are buying stuff that has to deal with Christianity, we should be fine, right?" He looked hopeful at Simon.

Simon thought for a moment, then said, "I guess so."

"Then it's settled. After this walk, we are heading to the Christian store." Dave glanced around. "Uh-oh. Here comes the press. Quick, hide in my sweatshirt pocket!" All six of them scurried to keep up with Dave, climbed up his pants, and hid in his sweatshirt.

"Move your tail!"

"Uh, O.K..."

"That's my nose!

"Move your butt!"

"You're sitting on my head!"

"Be quiet all of you!"

"Thank you Simon," said Dave. The reporter started to walk up. Dave quickly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, watch it!" Alvin complained.

"Quiet." The reporter was nearly to Dave. He prepared for the inevitable.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Seville. I see you don't have the Chipmunks or Chipettes with you. Where are they at?" the reporter asked

"At home. I was going to get some groceries, and I left Simon and Jeanette in charge," lying through his teeth. "Why do you ask?" questioned Dave.

"It's my job as a reporter to ask these things, Mr. Seville. I hope you don't mind, but this is being recorded for further use later."

"Not at all. So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Just how you where handling all six chipmunks, now that they all live with you. Any news on your next tour?"

"Nothing so far, but as soon as I know, you'll find out. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get the groceries before Alvin burns the house down."

"Since when have I burned the house down?" asked Alvin, a little too loud.

"Did you hear that?" asked the reporter.

"Hear what?" asked Dave.

"I heard Alvin. Let them out. I want to speak to them in person."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I left them at home."

"Right, and I'm not a reporter. Now let them out." The reporter was good. Maybe a little _too_ good.

Dave hesitantly let them out. They all scrambled out to get some air, since Dave blocked it off when he pushed his hands in the pocket. The reporter looked familiar. A little _too _familiar. The all knew the face, just not the name...

"So, guys, what's happening?"

"Nothing much. Just taking a stroll." said Brittany.

"Where to?"

"Just a walk around town," said Alvin.

"Any particular reason?"

"Nope. We just want to take a walk,"said Simon.

"So you are talking a walk... because you want to? There's no particular reason?"

"Nope. Especially now that we're a Christian group," said Theodore. He covered his mouth and said, "Oops."

"So now you're Christian, huh? Interesting... Any further comments?"

"No further comments. Come on guys,"said Dave. As they started walking, they couldn't help but notice the maniacal grin the reporter had...

As soon as they where out of earshot, Ian Hawke said, "So now their Christian, huh? This outta be interesting..."

* * *

**_Dun Dun Dun! Plot twist! Wondering what will hapen next? R&R and find out! I will try and have Chapter 5 up by Wednesday!_**


	5. Walk

**_Hey guys and gals, Andrew here with my next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, as I've been juggling school, Show Choir, and life in general. I'll try and get my next chapters up sooner! Oh, and by the way, there's a surprise for you Alvin and Brittany lovers. I'll try and have Simonette and Theonore up soon! Please R&R!_**

* * *

"That reporter looked familiar, but I can't put my finger on it..." Dave said, perplexed as to who the reporter was and how he knew Alvin's voice -but then again, who didn't, now that they are major rock stars?

It had been nearly a year since Dave had adopted the Chipettes. That was also the same year that Alvin nearly cost him his life by launching him across the stage into the electrical equipment. Dave was then sent to the hospital, where he had to endure Toby telling him his Aunt Jackie was in the hospital too, leaving Toby in charge. Dave shuddered at the thought.

"Dave, what are we going to do now?" Theodore said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"What?" asked Dave.

"What are we going to do now," Theodore repeated, "now that I've told the press that we're now a Christian band?" Dave could tell he was worried

"There's nothing to worry about, Theodore," said Dave, trying to comfort his adopted son. "I'm sure that it won't be a big deal that the press knows. Besides, it would have come out sooner or later."

"I know, but I still feel bad for saying it," Theodore said, disheartened.

"Tell you what, Theodore," Dave said, "after..." Dave was stumped as to what the time between Friday sundown and Saturday sundown was called.

"Simon, what's the time between Friday's sundown to Saturday's sundown called?" Dave asked.

"Sabbath. Right, Jeanette?" Simon asked.

"Thats right," said the timid chipmunk.

"Thanks, you two," said Dave.

"Your welcome, Dave," they both said at the same time, closely reminescing Alvin and Brittany from a year ago.

"Anyways, after Sabbath, I'll go buy all of us some ice cream. How does that sound? But don't tell them, O.K?" He knew Theodore liked that prospect.

"Deal."

The rest of the walk went uneventful, although Alvin tried to pick up several girls, much to Brittany's dismay. Everytime he tried, Brittany pulled Alvin by the ear and drug him to Dave. After the 5th time, Alvin was forced to ride on Dave's jacket, much to Alvin's chagrin.

"Man! Why do I have to ride up here?" complained Alvin.

"Because, Alvin, you can't seem to keep your paws off of women," Brittany said angrily.

"You can get down when we are near the grociery store, but, if you do it again, I won't buy Guitar Praise or Dance Praise,"said Dave, receiving looks from everyone. He was still confused as to how they were going to play Dance Praise. The mat was a perfect size for Dave, who was human, but was too large for a single chipmunk. Unless four of them were to stand in the middle and-

"Dave, we're here," Alvin said, jumping off of Dave's sweatshirt, narrowly avoiding the other chipmunks.

"Watch it, Alvin. You nearly landed on my tail," complained Simon.

"Sorry, Simon," Alvin said, flatly.

"Alright, you guys -and girls, we're home. Let's grab a couple of things, then we can be on our way to the Christian store. Simon, go grab the $200 that all of you saved up. Alvin, Brittany, come with me," Dave said. Alvin and Brittany both looked at each other in worry, then followed hesitantly. Alvin thought he was going to get a lecture, and Brittany thought, well, she was Brittany, so she couldn't get in trouble!

Dave led Alvin and Brittany to his bedroom. He made Alvin and Brittany sit on his bed. "Alvin," said Dave, "you love Brittany, right?" Dave knew that ever since the competition last year that there was always something going on between the six of them.

"What kind of a question is that?" Alvin threw Dave an insidious look.

"An honest one. So? You love Brittany, right?" Dave asked.

"Of course I love her!" Alvin exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Then start acting like it. Whenever we go out, you always try to pick up other girls. Do you really think that God likes that?" Dave asked, quizitively.

"I would like to think not," said Alvin.

"Well, you're right, Alvin. He doesn't like that. Now apologize to Brittany."

"I'm sorry, Brittany,"said Alvin, ashamed.

"It's alright," said Brittany.

"Now that we've all made up, let's go check on your brothers and sisters," said Dave.

As soon as Dave left, Alvin walked up to Brittany to apologize further. Brittany quieted him by giving him a firm, but gentle, kiss on his lips, then she scurried off to catch up to Dave.

***5 minutes earlier***

"I wonder why Dave called Alvin and Brittany into his room..." pondered Theodore, as the remaining chipmunks walked into the living room. Simon had gone to get the money they saved up. Half of the money was hidden under the boys' bunk inside a red, blue, and green fireproof safebox, while the other half was hidden under the girls' bunk. That one was pink, blue, and green, and had a lock on each respective color. Each one represented the Chipettes' favorite color. A chain was around the box, and another lock was put on to ensure no one could open the box except those with the keys. A key was hidden underneath each bed, except for Alvin's, because he said he was "too cool" to have a key under his bed. They never knew when a crazed fan could try and rob them.

"Because Alvin was trying to pick up other women right in front of Brittany, Theodore,"Jeanette said.

"Oh," said Theodore. They caught sight of Simon, who was struggling down the hallway with the envelopes of the money. Jeanette scurried off to help, taking one of the envelopes from Simon, and carried it down the hallway with Simon next to her. Theodore and Eleanor grabbed the other one, and all four carried them into the kitchen, where Theodore and Eleanor grabbed snacks for everyone, even though the drive to the store was about five minutes. There were cheeseballs, Doritos, and other snacks, so Theodore grabbed the cheeseballs, while Eleanor open the fridge and got out some carrots **_(__Do chipmunks eat carrots?)_**. Simon and Jeanette got the baggies and put the snacks in them. Suddenly, they heard Dave open his bedroom door, and they scurried out to meet him, forgetting the snacks and the money.

"What's up Dave?" asked Eleanor.

"Nothing, just finished scolding Alvin. Brittany stayed behind with Alvin."

"I'm right here, Dave," said Brittany embarrassingly for no reason.

"What happened in there Brittany?" asked Dave

"N-nothing, Dave," she said nervously. _That was weird_, Dave thought, _she never uses my name twice in a row unless something has happened. _Alvin scurried out now, but stopped when he saw Dave.

"Hi, Dave," Alvin also said nervously. Dave thought_ what happened in there?_

_"_Hi Alvin," said Dave. He turned to Simon. "Well, do we have all of the money?"

"I believe so," Simon said, remembering the snacks and the money left in the kitchen. The other three scurried off along with Simon to go and get it, and were back relatively quickly.

"Alright, let's go. I'll get the car started. All of you, sit in the front." _Finally! We're leaving!_ though Alvin. He was all too anxious to get the new games. The all got in the car, Dave sitting in the front seat, as he wouldn't - no, he _couldn't_- let Alvin drive again. The Chipmunks and Chipettes all sat in the passenger seat, each of them sitting by their counterpart. Alvin and Brittany sat by the door, as they wanted to be the first ones out to get the games, Simon and Jeanette where by Dave, as they actually had patience, and Theodore and Eleanor where in the middle eating the food. Dave looked closer. They where all holding hands! Theodore and Eleanor had one hand in the snacks, and the other was in the other's hand, Jeanette and Simon tried to hide it, and Brittany and Alvin held their hands with what looked like newfound strength.

"Don't eat the food too quickly, you two," said Dave. _They all look so cute together,_ Dave thought, _I should get Clair to take a photo and have her send it to Aunt Jackie._

"Quit daydreaming, Dave, and let's get a move on!" exclaimed Alvin. His impatience will get the best of him one day thought Dave.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes wanted to play Dance Praise on the T.V., so Dave hooked up the computer to the T.V. for them to play on. As he turned the T.V. on, he heard the anchorman talking about the news in the town. The story that caught his attention was about their announcement earlier this morning: The Chipmunks and Chipettes where now Christian! He knew that he wouldn't get any sleep for a while, since all of the press would be around his house. He would have to spirit the Chipmunks and Chipettes to school early in the morning to avoid the press. He decided to worry about the rest of it tomorrow, as Alvin was getting impatient again and started complaining. They had bought two mats, one for Dave and one for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Dave knew he couldn't beat them, so he just played for fun, unlike Alvin and Brittany, who where trying to steal the spotlight even when the other four where on the mat. Dave decided to end this little predicament by making Alvin and Brittany go against each other.

"That's enough, you two. Brittany, go over to that mat." He pointed to his left. Brittany started complaining. "_Now,_ Brittany. I am making you two go against each other to see who really does deserve the spotlight." He knew that would get them going.

Dave moved Alvin off of his mat so he could select the song for them to play. Dave chose the song Jesus Freak, and it was hard enough on easy. Dave moved the difficulty level to the hardest on both mats, and let those two have at it. He knew that there was no way that they could keep up, and even if they could, they wouldn't be able to do the double notes or the hold notes and hit other notes at the same time

At the end of the song, both Alvin and Brittany nearly fainted. Dave looked at their scores, and was surprised. They both had the same score. They even had the same number of perfects, excellents, greats, goods, O.K.s, and misses too. Dave knew that the day of the concert would be a long one with both of them trying to steal the spotlight. Oh, and the competition too! Dave sent the Chipmunks and Chipettes to bed. Alvin and Brittany didn't even say goodnight to each other, as they where both so tired. The moment their heads hit their pillows, all six of them where out. It had been a hard day, and tomorrow would be even harder with the press at their door.

* * *

**_Well, what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	6. Favor

**_Alright, here it is! After nearly 3 months of waiting, you guys have a new chapter! YAY! Anyways, here it is. I had a really hard time writing it, but once I got back into the swing of it, all I needed was the idea and it came to me! I'm going to stop talking now, so go read! Don't forget to R&R!_**

* * *

Sunday. The biggest day for the press to be at the door. But then again, what day isn't the biggest day, when you have major rock stars in your house? Dave thought. He was up bright and early at 7:00, and Theodore and Eleanor were already up and helping Dave make breakfast. Simon and Jeanette would be up at around 8:00, when breakfast was done, and Alvin and Brittany would be up at around 10:00, and would miss breakfast, but they would be hungry at lunch time, which Dave was thankful for. He never knew when they would be hungry, but since Alvin and Brittany got up so late, they were always hungry in time for lunch.

This morning, however, Alvin and Brittany were up in time for breakfast, which shouldn't have been possible, as both were dead tired when they went to bed from the previous night's events. But, there they were, standing in front of Dave at 7:00 in the morning all ready for the rest of the day. What they were to do was still being decided when Simon and Jeanette walked in, also at 7:00. _What has gotten into them? Why are they up so early?_ Dave wondered. All four yawned and stretched, as they were up earlier than they usually were. And then all of them did something they haven't ever done: they helped Theodore, Eleanor, and Dave make breakfast. Alvin and Brittany didn't argue or squabble, and Simon and Jeanette made sure the directions were followed directly as they were written. They made scrambled eggs, raisin bread toast, pancakes and some fruit. Dave cut up the fruit into bite size pieces for the Chipmunks and Chipettes, and left an apple uncut for him to eat. Dave was impressed with how they were all working together, and wondered what had made them get up this early. Dave gathered everyone around than led in prayers. Dave prayed for God to help the food nourish their bodies, and Dave silently prayed that the press won't cause a large commotion like they always do now that they know that they are Seventh-Day Adventists. After prayers, they started eating. Theodore immediately went for the fruit **(do chipmunks eat fruit either?)**, Eleanor also went for the fruit, Simon took a few waffles and some toast, Jeanette grabbed a piece of toast as she wasn't very hungry, and Alvin and Brittany reached for it all. Dave grabbed the remainder of the eggs, toast, and waffles. He then passed around the syrup and gooseberry jelly to those who wanted it and they started eating.

"So guys," Dave asked, curious as to why they were up so early. He was prepared to make breakfast with the help of Theodore and Eleanor, but the other four were a huge surprise to him. "what made you want to help me with breakfast all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean Dave?" Simon asked.

"Well," asked Dave, "you, Jeanette, Brittany, and Alvin don't ever get up this early, so why did you decide to do it now?"

"We thought it was the right thing to do now that we're Seventh-Day Adventists, said Jeanette"

"Well, that was very thoughtful of you guys. I appreciate it," Dave said.

Simon and Jeanette said at the same time, "You're welcome, Dave."

They continued breakfast, having cheerful conversations. At 7:30 they finished eating, cleaned the table, and proceeded to get ready for the day. They all knew that the press would be at their door by 8:00 if they weren't there already. Dave had to go grocery store, as he had promised Theodore some ice cream and forgot to get it after Sabbath yesterday for Theodore. But, Dave had to deal with the reporters and other media, so it would be rather difficult for him to go out. However, Dave was used to it by now, as he's had the Chipmunks for a few years now and the Chipettes for a year. At 7:45, Dave gathered the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they decided they wanted to go with Dave to the store for their ice cream. They got the money they were to spend, got ready to go, and prepared for the media firestorm.

7:55, they slowly walked to the door.

7:59, they reached the door and Dave closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, preparing for the media.

8:00, Dave opened the door.

No one was outside.

Sighing thankfully, Dave said, "I guess they're all at church."

"I doubt that Dave. Look farther," said Alvin, anxious for the press to come so he could get more time on the screen.

"No Alvin, all I see is a group of people walking down the street. They're probably going to the church down the street. Look, they're all dressed up."

"Aw man..." Alvin said, disappointed he wasn't going to get more camera time.

"Well guys," asked Dave, catching the glare from Alvin "do you want to walk, or do you want _me_ to drive you there? Either way, we're going to have to deal with the press at some point. If you want me to drive, move to my left. If you want to walk, move to the right."

None of the 'munks moved to where Dave instructed. Instead, they all climbed up Dave's pants and onto his shirt.

"Fine then, have it your way. We'll walk there again," said Dave.

"You mean _you'll _be walking there Dave! I'm not getting down!" exclaimed Alvin.

"Well, Alvin, I guess we're not going to the store then to get the ice cream. If you, or any of you, don't get off me unless you're _tired_, then I'm not moving."

So Alvin climbed off very slowly, making sure the others followed. When they finally got to the ground, Dave started walking, though it wasn't to the sidewalk. He walked to the car.

"Dave, I thought we were walking to the store?" asked Jeanette.

"I decided to take the car. Besides, with the seven of us, we run out of food rather quickly, so I decided to go to the grocery store to pick up some food as well," said Dave.

"I'll go get the money!" exclaimed Simon, volunteering himself.

"I'll go with you!" Jeanette said to Simon.

"No need, you two. I already got it when we went to get ready." Dave said.

"Well, is there anything we need in the house before we leave?" asked Theodore.

"Nope. I got everything we need, but I'll go back in to check. Hop in," said Dave. Dave opened the door and everyone piled in. As Dave turned to go back into the house, Alvin started to climb into the driver's seat. Dave saw it coming. Dave turned around and said, "Alvin! Don't move. Get back into the passenger's seat." Dave waited until Alvin was in the passenger's seat, walked to the passenger's side, buckled them in, closed the door, then went back into the house. Alvin crossed his arms and was heated. He said nothing more until Dave got back.

"Ready to go guys?" asked Dave. Simon and Jeanette simply nodded, Theodore said yes, Eleanor gave Dave a thumbs up, Brittany decided to listen to her iPod so she didn't hear Dave **_(_**_**I wasn't sure what to put there! I'm not even sure how she'd do that...)**_, and Alvin simply looked away from Dave.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Dave. He pulled out of the drive way and drove to the store. They picked up a few things (namely the ice cream, cheese balls, and food for Dave) and left. As they drove back to their house, they noticed a throng of people near their house. The media firestorm had finally arrived at 9:00. Dave was quick to try and hide the Chipmunks and Chipettes from the reporters, but failed as they had wanted to explain their actions.

"Mr. Seville! Mr. Seville!" Dave had heard over and over. But this time there was something different... something Dave couldn't put his finger on it... Dave gathered the Chipmunks and Chipettes in is arms and walked to his front porch where he could answer questions. He could see the flashes of the cameras going off all around him. When Dave reached the front porch, he pointed to a reporter.

"Mr. Seville, what made you decide to turn Christian and sing Christian songs?" she asked, bewildered as to why such a large name would stoop so low in the musical department.

"Well, Miss..." Dave said.

"Owens," she said.

"Well, Miss Owens, I think I'll let the Chipmunks and Chipettes explain this one..."

Simon started in first, as he was the one who came up with the idea. "Well, you see, Miss Owens..." he started...

*****Half way across the country*****

Jen Ledger was flipping through the channels on the television in their tour bus on their way to another concert when she stopped on a news channel that was broadcasting a special today: The Chipmunks and Chipettes turn Christian? She was a big fan of them, and she noticed Simon was talking about why they went Christian and started singing Christian songs. She then heard the name of their song, Awake and Alive, and their band name, Skillet, and was thrilled that their song inspired them to become Christian. She rewound the channel to the start of the broadcast, called John, Korey, and Ben over to where she was at, and then explained why she called them over. She said that she's been a long time fan of them, and they decided to go Christian because of _their_ song. She wouldn't reveal who they were, so she waited till they all sat down and pressed play. All four of them were thrilled when they recognized Dave Seville, manager of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor on the television. Simon started saying, "Well, you see, Miss Owens, it all started when Jeanette and I were listening to the radio, and a song came on we've never heard of, Awake and Alive by Skillet. Jeanette and I enjoyed it, so we gathered everyone around and played the song for them. We new instantly knew that this is what we should be singing all along. So, Jeanette and I did some research, and-" Jen paused the television. "Don't you see?" she asked, her excitement getting the best of her, "We've made a huge group turn Christian because of _our_ song! Our song! Do you have any idea how big of a fan I am of them?"

"Well, we do now, Jen!" exclaimed John, his excitement getting to him as well. "Why don't we see if we can get our manager to contact Dave Seville and see if he can get them to perform one show with us?"

"Perfect! Ben, Kor, what do you think?" asked Jen.

"I like the idea," said Ben.

"I do too," said Korey.

"Then it's all settled. I'll go call our manager," said John. John pulled out his cell phone, pressed 3, and called their manager. "Hello, Brian. It's John here from Skillet. We've got a favor to ask of you..."

* * *

**_I hope it keeps getting better! And yes, this is all getting ready for Monday, the day of school... Just wait to see what I have in store for you! R&R!_**


	7. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

I have not forgotten about this story, so don't worry about that! It's just been hard to get to it with everything that's been going on. Allow me to explain: Semester EOC's and Finals are here, so that's taking up most of my time right there, I've been having to take care of my little brothers more often, and I've also picked up a new hobby that I'd rather not explain (it's not anything bad, it's just most of you won't understand about Android!). I PROMISE you by the end of this month or so I WILL have the next chapter up, and it will be a great way to come back to the story after, what, nearly 4 months? Until then, see you!


End file.
